shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Horsemen of War/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Strength His strength is greatly enhanced to the point where he can block and successfully counter strike to almost any attack form his opponent. His strength is gradually growing with every day he fights others. Unfortunately with his carefree attitude and such he is unable to have great control, thus his own strength because very destructive. It was revealed whenever he had stomped in the ground, he had left a small impact of his footprint and his own weapon is extremely heavy. But yet he is able to pick it up with ease and most of this strength is thanks to his devil fruit. It had appeared that his strength is growing and with the more battles he faces, along with excitement his strength has become great even among the horsemen. Speed Despite the laid-back attitude is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. War can move very fast in and out of battle, despite the lazy and overall none active attitude around people he is very fast when putting in the right effort. Much like with his own strength he can be destructive as he moves and spins his own polearm around, thus not really caring what happens. Also due the hachiman fruit his speed is increased again once he is a full form, it was commented that War is one of the fastest opponents that one would ever face, regardless his size. Combat Skills War loves a good fight and doesn’t seem to care to just that joins in on it, but in fighting he is rather rough and tough. He has shown to use his polearm the most and next his own physical strength as his secondary weapon. But he is a hard hitting and can take a hit for others, it was commented by Death himself that it is through War’s combat skill is what had lead him to War. He is the most skilled with physical combat among the four horsemen, unlike death who uses his words and mind to get to his opponents. War uses his physical strength to smack the fear into opponents and it has proven to be evenly matched with the likes of both Braddock and Anthony Ambrose. Spearsmanship War's chose style is the use of polearms and the weapon is an unique to himself, he has shown to be a master of such a style. He easily can overpower one with the use of his polearm, he hasn't lost yet whenever his own weapon had been brought into battle. Weapon Main Article-Kamitsuno Devil Fruit he Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Hachiman (八幡神八幡神) is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the use can transform into a hybird or full version of Hachiman and gain his powers. Hito meaning “Human”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Human-Human Fruit, Model: War God. ' Strengths While the full strength of the fruit hasn't been revealed, it was shown as demonstrated by War himself. Is that he is able to transform into a full or hybird version of Hachiman, he has commented that he likes to remain in a full form and which is shown now. He seems to have gained an extremely tremendous amount of strength, speed, endurance and other attributes. He has shown to become very powerful, the user is able to go long period of battle and keep going on. But mostly through the drive that war has to begin with, it was revealed that the user shares to have a bit of a wild and restfulness attitude to the world. He is able to take to fighting as if it was second nature to him, thus making him an very capable warrior. It had also been commented by Famine that War is one of the best fighters in the sea and is nearly unstoppable if he went into a full battle frenzy. So it seems that mostly physically strength and endurance comes from this fruit, rather an a power in such terms. Weakness It was shown that War is able to go into a full form and oddly enough he can't go back into his normal form. Other than this mysterious weakness, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku War has an expert level of this haki in which he is able to increase his own senses. But rather he seems to ignore these things, because he is one for adventure and always looking for an challenge so often, he tells opponents that he wouldn't use the Kenbunshoku haki just to make things fun. Busoshoku War has been called an unmovable object both because of his raw power and the use of Busoshoku haki, by which he increases his own durability ten fold. War boasts that he is able to get one thousand injures and still go on, thanks to the use of Busoshoku to almost "soften" the blows that are given to him. Haoshoku It was revealed much like Kojiro Uesugi, War's own Haoshoku haki is released whenever he is excited and thus when he releases it. Most of the time he doesn't seem to have much of a control over this and knocks his opponents out, thus getting him bored. Rokushiki 'Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages